The Comedown
by vialesana
Summary: Tuhan, aku hanya ingin kau mengabulkan sedikit permohonanku. Bolehkah aku hidup bersama dengan keluargaku lebih lama lagi? Aku ingin melihat anakku tumbuh dewasa dan mendengar memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ayah'. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! RnR? :3
1. Sang Buah hati

**Judul: **The Comedown

**Tokoh: **Sabaku No Gaara dan Haruno Sakura.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **OC, gaje, alay, lebay, dsb.

"Selamat Kazekage-sama, Istri anda ternyata sudah hamil dua bulan." seorang dokter wanita berambut panjang menjelaskan semuanya setelah dia memeriksa keadaan tubuh istri sang Kazekage muda itu. Istrinya, Haruno Sakura, positif telah mengandung calon anak Gaara. Pantas saja beberapa hari yang lalu istrinya selalu mengeluh karena dia merasa tidak enak pada dirinya. Entah itu mual, lemas dan lain-lain.

"B-benarkah?" sepasang mata hijau laut Gaara terbelalak lebar, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan dokter kandungan tersebut. Kemudian pandangan mata Gaara beralih pada Sakura yang sedari tadi terbaring diranjang khusus pasien. Bibir tipisnya kini terukir senyuman simpul yang dihadiahkan untuk istri tercintanya. Sang Kazekage tentu sangat berterima kasih karena dia telah diberikan kebahagiaan yang lebih. Kebahagiaan untuk mempunyai calon sang buah hati dari Sakura. Gaara menggenggam erat tangan istrinya dan mengecupnya lembut, "Terima kasih, Sakura. Berkat kau, akhirnya kita akan menjadi seorang ayah dan ibu." sang istri pun tersenyum sambil menyentuh sisi kanan wajah suaminya.

**The Comedown**

(dont' like, don't read)

Hari-hari terus dilalui dan perut Sakura terus membuncit dari bulan ke bulan. Tak terasa ternyata kandungan Sakura sekarang sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan. Artinya, bulan depan akan menjadi bulan yang dinanti-nantikan oleh Sakura, tentunya oleh Gaara juga. Bulan yang akan menjadi bulan kelahiran calon buah hati mereka berdua. Sakura dulunya adalah seorang dokter di Rumah Sakit Suna. Tapi karena Gaara amat sangat khawatir akan calon buah hatinya, maka Sakura dilarang untuk bekerja lagi. Padahal Sakura sudah mati-matian membela bahwa dia tidak keberatan jika harus membantu suaminya mencari nafkah. Namun apa boleh buat? Istri memang harusnya mengalah pada sang suami. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti dari jabatan dokter dan menetap di rumah untuk menjaga kandungannya. Lagipula apa yang dikatakan Gaara ada benarnya sih, jika saat kerja kandungan Sakura terjadi apa-apa bagaimana? Dia tidak ingin membuat Gaara khawatir, apalagi melihat pekerjaannya sebagai pemimpin desa. Pasti akan menjadi beban yang berat baginya.

Siang ini, Sakura berencana membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Gaara. Dia tahu itu dilarang suaminya sejak empat bulan yang lalu, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa jenuh di rumah. Maka dia bermaksud mengisi kegiatannya bersama Gaara di gedung Kazekage. 'Kalau sesekali kan tidak apa-apa.' pikirnya riang sambil sibuk menyusun lauk pauk di tempat makan Gaara dengan sumpit. Setelah mengira-ngira makanan yang dia berikan cukup, Sakura meraih kain bewarna merah dilemari bawahnya lalu membungkus kotak makan dengan kain tersebut. "Yak! Bekal untuk makan siang sang Kazekage sudah jadi!" serunya.

**0.0**

Sakura menelusuri jalanan berpasir hingga dia tiba di gedung Kazekage. Ketika dia memasuki gerbang utama gedung, beberapa shinobi Suna menyambutnya dengan hangat dan menghormatinya, sama seperti ketika mereka berpapasan dengan suaminya. Melihat sikap mereka, Sakura tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya. Sesekali dia selalu mendapat tawaran yang sama dari beberapa Jounin disana, "Mau kami antar ke ruangan Kazekage-sama? Anda terlihat begitu kelelahan." dan Sakura hanya menjawab, "Tidak perlu. Aku masih kuat, tenang saja." setiap mereka menatap Sakura, mereka akan berkata begitu. Mungkin karena mereka merasa sangat khawatir. Ya, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan khawatir, karena dia sedang mengandung.

Tok-tok-tok!

Sakura mengetuk pintu kerja Gaara dan menunggu hingga sahutan suaminya terdengar dari dalam ruangan untuk mempersilahkannya masuk. Sakura pun masuk dan mendapati suaminya yang tengah sibuk tenggelam dengan berkas-berkas kerjanya yang tertumpuk padat dibagian sisi kanan dan kiri mejanya. Sakura berjalan lambat, namun sang suami masih saja belum menyadari kehadiran sang istri di ruang kerjanya karena kesibukannya. Akhirnya Sakura pun berdehem agak keras agar Gaara menoleh kearahnya, "Ehem-ehem!" Kazekage muda pun menoleh dan terkejut dengan kehadiran istrinya yang tak diduga.

"Mau sampai kapan Kazekage-sama bekerja serius begitu? Hm?" Sakura mendekati meja kerja Gaara dan tersenyum.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau disini? Aku sudah bilang kan kau harus tetap di rumah. Nanti kalau kandunganmu kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?" dahi Gaara mengerut, namun suaranya masih terdengar lembut walaupun kini mimik wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir pada istrinya.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan ini, makan siang untukmu. Pasti suamiku ini belum makan kan?" Sakura menunjukkan bekal makan siang yang sedari tadi dia pegang kearah Gaara.

Gaara hanya memperhatikan kotak bekal yang dipegang Sakura dan kemudian dia mengambilnya, "Terima kasih."

"Kenapa kau tetap datang kesini? Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menjaga kandunganmu saja. Tidak perlu khawatir denganku." kata Gaara setelah dia menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Habisnya aku bosan kalau terus di rumah. Aku ini istrimu, masa suaminya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sementara istrinya cuma enak-enakan di rumah? Itu kan kurang adil namanya."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi apa kamu tidak ingin anak kita lahir dengan sehat? Kandunganmu sudah delapan bulan sekarang, kau jangan jalan terlalu banyak."

"Tenang saja, Gaara. Aku selalu olahraga kok untuk menjaga kandunganku."

Gaara menghela nafas agak panjang, ".......terserah kau saja. Yang jelas, aku tidak ingin kau dan calon anak kita kenapa-kenapa."

"Aku tahu, sayang." Sakura mendekati wajah suaminya lalu mengecup bibir, namun raut wajah Gaara masih terlihat begitu khawatir dan tak berubah terhadap istrinya, "Hari ini kau sibuk sekali, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, mungkin sebentar lagi kerjaanku selesai. Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu pergi."

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Ke tempat peralatan bayi. Kata orang-orang kan kalau kandungan sudah menginjak delapan atau sembilan bulan, calon orang tuanya sudah boleh mempersiapkan barang untuk calon bayinya." jelas Sakura tersenyum.

"Begitu? Jadi kamu mau beli peralatannya hari ini?"

Sakura mengangguk senang dan yakin.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Setelah ini kita pergi ke toko peralatan bayi." Gaara tersenyum. Dia mulai mengambil penanya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan.

**0.0**

Sekitar pukul 17.00 sore, Gaara dan Sakura pergi ke toko peralatan bayi sesuai janji. Setibanya disana, Sakura langsung memilah-milih mana barang yang terbaik untuk calon malaikatnya. Setiap kali Sakura mengambil barang yang dilihatnya, Gaara-lah yang memberinya komentar. "Lebih baik kita pilih warna biru saja, karena itu warna yang cocok untuk laki-laki maupun perempuan." ucap Gaara. Sakura mengangguk dan menuruti apa kata suaminya. Dia memasukkan berbagai macam barang kedalam keranjang besi beroda yang ada didekatnya. Gaara mendorong keranjangnya, sementara Sakura yang memilihkan barang untuk calon buah hati mereka. Menyenangkan, betul-betul menyenangkan perasaan mereka saat memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan yang mereka jalani bersama anak pertamanya nanti.

Ketika Sakura tengah asyik melihat-lihat peralatan bayi, Sakura tak sengaja melihat boneka beruang. 'Itu kan boneka kesenangan Gaara?' pikirnya tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulut dengan telapak tangannya. Sakura sangat tahu apa kesukaan suaminya, termasuk jenis boneka kesayangannya. Entah kenapa, rasanya dia geli sekali kalau membayangkan Gaara memeluk boneka beruang saat dia telah menjadi Kazekage seperti sekarang ini. Gaara yang memperhatikannya tentu penasaran kenapa sikap Sakura begitu, "Kau kenapa?" ia mengangkat tinggi sebelah alisnya.

"Ini, boneka beruang!" seru sang istri menunjukkan bentuk boneka berukuran sedang itu dengan jarak yang amat dekat didepan wajah Gaara. "Boneka favoritmu kan?" lanjutnya nyengir.

Melihat tingkah laku Sakura, Gaara mendengus dan tersenyum malu, "Ya, dan kau selalu saja teringat kepadaku jika mengenai beruang."

Sakura pun tertawa, tak menyangka wajah Gaara akan memerah begitu saja saat ditunjukkan bentuk boneka beruang kearahnya. Setelah cukup banyak barang yang diambil, keranjang pun diberikan kepada penjaga kasir untuk dihitung berapa banyak uang yang akan dibayar. Penjaga kasir menyebut jumlah uang dan ternyata memang mahal, semua peralatan bayi yang dibeli melebihi 1 juta Ryo. Untunglah Gaara adalah seorang Kazekage, jadi tidak masalah dengan uang yang harus dia keluarkan. Ketika mereka hendak meninggalkan kasir, tiba-tiba saja perut Gaara terasa sangat perih. Rasa sakit itu menusuk amat dalam diperutnya dan mau tak mau Gaara merintih kesakitan lalu membungkuk didepan Sakura. Benar-benar tidak tahan, rasa sakit terus menyerang dibagian perutnya hingga keringat dingin bercucuran dan membasahi wajahnya. Kedua matanya terpejam untuk menahan sakitnya.

"Gaara, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura panik.

Namun sang suami hanya menggeleng cepat, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." padahal jelas sekali kalau saat ini raut wajahnya sangat pucat. Tapi Sakura terdiam melihatnya. Meski begitu, hati Sakura tetap mengatakan kalau Gaara bohong padanya.

**0.0**

Keesokkan harinya, Gaara tengah sibuk melakukan rapat bersama para tetua Sunagakure. Seperti biasa, pembicaraannya selalu mengenai kerjasama antar desa, perkembangan desa Suna, tentang hasil akademi dan sebagainya. Mungkin untuk sebagian orang pembicaraan seperti ini sangat membosankan, berbeda dengan Gaara. Tapi hari itu raut wajah Gaara terlihat gelisah. Namun bukan gelisah karena ingin segera menyelesaikan rapat, melainkan karena sakit diperutnya kini kembali menyerang dirinya di siang hari. Rasa sakit tersebut sungguh membuat dia merasa tidak nyaman, dan tenang seperti biasa. Gaara memang mendengarkan apa yang sedang disampaikan oleh para tetua, namun tidak dapat berkonsentrasi untuk kali ini. Sekali lagi dia harus memejamkan kedua matanya seiring rasa sakit yang terus terasa diperutnya. Seorang tetua Suna yang duduk disebelahnya melihat kondisi sang Kazekage tidak beres. "Anda tidak apa-apa, Kazekage-sama?"

Sang Kazekage muda pun mengangguk, "Tak apa. Jangan pedulikan aku." ucapnya ditengah kesakitan. Karena sakit yang sama dirasakan oleh Gaara untuk kedua kalinya secara berturut-turut, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit dan memeriksa dirinya kesana, tentu tidak bersama Sakura.

**0.0**

Malam itu Sakura amat khawatir, bagaimana tidak? Waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.30 malam dan sampai sekarang batang hidung suaminya tak kunjung terlihat. Sakura khawatir, tidak hanya karena Gaara belum kunjung pulang, tapi juga karena hari ini Gaara tidak mengatakan padanya kalau dia akan pulang larut malam. Tidak biasanya sang suami tidak mengatakan pada istrinya jika dia berencana untuk pulang larut. 'Aneh, biasanya Gaara selalu bilang dari pagi kalau dia lembur atau apapun.' pikirnya. Wanita yang sedang mengandung tersebut kini terduduk disofa empuk berwarna hijau tua. Dia duduk dekat jendela ruang tamu menunggu kedatangan suaminya. Sepasang matanya memandang bulan purnama yang menyinari langit malam yang cerah bersamaan dengan taburan bintang-bintang.

Di rumah itu, tak ada seorang pun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudian kedua mata Sakura beralih pada perutnya yang buncit, perut berisi janin yang akan menjadi calon anaknya bulan depan, calon yang akan menjadi anak Gaara kelak. Dia memandangi kandungannya dan mengelus lembut perutnya sambil bersenandung pelan seakan nyanyian itu diberikan kepada sang janin. Wanita itu tersenyum dan tersenyum, dia merasakan ada gerakan disekitar perutnya. Dia berpikir kalau calon bayinya itu sekarang sedang berguling-guling didalam perutnya untuk mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur malam ini. Tak lama dia menunggu, sang suami akhirnya membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan masuk kedalamnya. Dengan gerakan agak cepat Sakura pun berdiri dari sofanya.

"Gaara? Darimana saja kau?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan tepat pukul 24.00 malam.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku ada sedikit masalah dengan para tetua, jadi aku pulang larut tanpa mengatakan hal ini padamu." jawabnya lemas.

"Masalah? Masalah apa?"

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Aku ingin istirahat, aku lelah." Gaara berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan mencium lembut kening istrinya sambil mengelus rambutnya, kemudian mencium perut yang berisi si calon buah hati. "Dan kenapa istri tercintaku ini belum tidur? Seharusnya ibu hamil tidur lebih awal dari biasanya. Kau juga istirahatlah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit gara-gara aku." Gaara tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk mengajaknya ke kamar. Sang istri tak merespon apa-apa. Entah, Sakura merasa ada yang mengganjal pada Gaara. Dia merasa Gaara sedang menyimpan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi toh, dia tidak ingin menanyakan lebih dalam pada suaminya. Itu hanya akan membuang tenaga, karena dia tahu Gaara akan bersikeras menyimpan masalahnya baik-baik, termasuk istrinya.

**0.0**

Pagi ini, Sakura membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk Gaara. Tak terasa sekarang sudah menginjak minggu ke tiga sejak usia kandungannya, usia bulan ke delapan tentunya. Dimeja, dia sudah menyiapkan beberapa lembar roti tawar lengkap dengan berbagai macam rasa selai dan secangkir teh hangat. Saat Sakura hendak memanggil Gaara ke kamar, sang suami lebih dulu keluar dari kamar yang tengah sibuk merapihkan jubah Kazekagenya. Dengan senyum, Sakura mendekati Gaara dan segera membantu suaminya mengenakan jubah. "Terima kasih." ucap Gaara. Memang, dari dulu hingga sekarang Gaara selalu meminta bantuan seseorang untuk mengenakan jubahnya. Jadi wajar saja jika istrinya ikut membantu. Sakura membenarkan posisi kerah jubahnya baik-baik lalu pandangan matanya kemudian tertuju pada wajah Gaara.

Sakura memperhatikan secara seksama raut wajah suaminya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut, lelah, dan lebih dari itu, kini lekuk dikedua pipinya sedikit terbentuk. Dia yakin sekali berat badan suaminya sudah turun drastis. Sakura terus memperhatikan wajah Gaara sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Gaara, kamu sakit ya? Kau terlihat sangat kurus. Kita ke Rumah Sakit saja, yuk?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mungkin sedikit stres karena pekerjaan yang semakin menumpuk." lagi-lagi Gaara hanya tersenyum seakan dirinya memang tidak kenapa-kenapa. Tapi Sakura tetap yakin kalau dia pasti menyimpan sesuatu. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau suaminya itu benar-benar baik. Meskipun mulutnya berkata baik, namun keadaan tubuhnya tidak mengatakan begitu. Sakura adalah mantan dokter, tidak mungkin dia langsung percaya dengan kata-kata Gaara. Tapi Sakura menghiraukan hal itu, dia harap apa yang Gaara katakan itu benar. Semoga saja dia hanya sedikit stres dengan pekerjaannya yang kian menumpuk dari hari ke hari. "Daripada berlama-lama seperti ini lebih baik kita segera sarapan. Kau pasti lapar kan?" lanjut Gaara.

Akhirnya mereka pun menuju meja makan dan sarapan bersama. Setelah Gaara pergi bekerja, Sakura berencana untuk membersihkan rumah sebentar. Dia mengambil sapu dan siap membersihkan lantai rumahnya. Ketika dia masuk ke ruang kerja Gaara, ternyata buku-buku banyak berserakan dilantai dan dimeja kerja suaminya. "Ya ampun, berantakan sekali sih. Sudahlah, biar kubereskan saja." Sakura menggeleng, kemudian dengan segera dia memungut beberapa buku tebal dilantai dan menaruhnya dirak buku yang tidak jauh dari situ, lalu kembali lagi memungut benda lainnya untuk meletakkan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Gaara memang punya ruang kerja khusus untuknya di rumah. Bahkan Gaara terkadang masih suka bekerja di akhir pekan jika pekerjaannya benar-benar menumpuk. Tapi itu tak menjadi masalah untuk sang istri.

Tugas Sakura untuk membersihkan ruang kerja suaminya hampir selesai. Ketika dia hendak membuang sampah, tiba-tiba saja dia melihat ada bungkusan obat yang menurutnya dia kenal apa jenis obat tersebut. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan meraih bungkusan obat itu di ruangan Gaara. Sakura memperhatikan bungkus obat itu dan membaca tulisan merk obatnya. Setelah dia membaca baik-baik, dia terkejut bukan kepalang. Ternyata itu adalah obat untuk orang yang menderita penyakit kanker. Dia tahu, hanya dengan membaca nama merk obatnya saja dia kenal sekali kalau itu obat kanker. Tidak salah lagi.

"G-gaara....? Jadi rupanya d-dia menderita penyakit kanker?" tubuh Sakura melemas dan tak sadar dia sudah terduduk lemah dilantai. Dia tak menyangka bahwa suaminya akan menyimpan masalah serius ini sendirian tanpa ada siapapun yang tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri. "Jadi, karena itulah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya?" lanjutnya. Kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar serak, air matanya hendak keluar dari lengkungan matanya namun tidak jadi. "A-aku harus segera ke gedung Kazekage sekarang! Aku h-harus bertemu dengan Gaara!" Sakura cepat berdiri dan bersiap-siap pergi ke gedung Kazekage untuk menemui suaminya. Tidak lupa dia membawa bukti bungkusan obat itu bahwa Gaara memang benar-benar mengidap penyakit kanker.

**0.0**

Sakura masuk ke ruang kerja Gaara tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Bukan karena dia istri yang tidak baik, namun dia tidak sabar ingin cepat mendengar penjelasan yang sebenarnya dari mulut suaminya sendiri.

"Sakura? Tumben kau datang pagi-pagi begini?" ucap sang suami tersenyum. Gaara berdiri dari sofa cokelatnya untuk menyambut hangat kedatangan istrinya. Gaara menghampiri Sakura yang sekarang berdiri didepan meja kerjanya. Saat ini raut wajah Sakura sungguh tak mengenakkan.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" Gaara menyipitkan kedua matanya setelah melihat wajah Sakura.

"Gaara, aku ingin kau jujur padaku." katanya dingin.

"Jujur?"

"Ya, masalah apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dariku? Jawab!" Sakura membentak Gaara yang membuat dirinya langsung keheranan dan bertanya-tanya.

"Masalah? Masalah apa, Sakura? Aku tidak menyimpan masalah apapun darimu." jawab Gaara bohong. Ya, jelas itu bohong belaka. Pada kenyataannya Sakura sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang Gaara sembunyikan.

"Kau mencoba untuk berbohong dariku? Kalau begitu ini apa?! Jelaskan padaku, Gaara!" teriaknya sambil memperlihatkan bungkusan obat kanker kehadapan Gaara. Sepasang mata Gaara terbelalak amat lebar. Dia tak menyangka kalau istrinya bisa menemukan barang yang seharusnya dia sembunyikan. Perlahan kedua mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"S-sakura, dengarkan aku dulu. Ini bisa kita jelaskan secara baik-baik." Gaara mencoba menenangkan sang istri, namun Sakura memberontak saat tubuhnya disentuh oleh Gaara.

"Lepaskan! Jelaskan padaku maksud semua ini, Gaara! Sebenarnya kau kenapa?!"

Gaara hanya terdiam sambil memandangi wajah Sakura, "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi tolong tenanglah, kau sedang mengandung bayi kita. Duduklah disini." Gaara mempersilahkan istrinya untuk duduk disofa panjang di ruang kerjanya dan mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat cukup aneh.

"K-kanker hati?" Sakura semakin terkejut mendengarkan cerita dari Gaara. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini terus terang kepadaku, Gaara? Siapa tahu aku bisa menologmu!" lanjutnya yang kini wajahnya dibasahi air mata.

Gaara menelan ludah, "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maaf karena aku sudah menyimpan masalah penyakit ini selama berminggu-minggu. Aku.....aku melakukan ini semata-mata agar kau tidak khawatir dengan keadaanku."

"Khawatir? Gaara, tanpa aku tahu sebelum mengetahui penyakitmu pun aku selalu khawatir padamu! Kau tidak mempercayai aku sebagai istrimu, begitu?"

"S-sakura, sungguh.....aku tidak ingin penyakitku diketahui siapapun termasuk kamu. Mana mungkin aku menceritakan hal ini padamu disaat..... disaat kita akan merayakan hari kebahagiaan bersama calon bayi kita bulan depan?" mata Sakura semakin sembab seiring kata-kata suaminya, "Dan lagi, aku tidak mau kau dan janin kita kenapa-kenapa. Aku sebagai suamimu tidak akan mungkin membuat keluargaku sedih. Aku tidak ingin kau terbebani karenaku. Mengertilah, Sakura." lanjut Gaara lembut.

"L-lalu.......berapa lama lagi.....kau.....kau bisa bertahan hidup?" tanya Sakura tergagap.

Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya, "...........menurut dokter, batasnya hanya sampai bulan depan." mendengar kalimat tersebut hati Sakura begitu sakit, sedih, bingung dan lain-lain. Saat ini hatinya terasa bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan terhadap suaminya itu. Sungguh menyedihkan, disaat Sakura dan suaminya akan mulai memasuki kehidupan baru yang lebih bahagia, justru dia menerima cobaan hidup yang berat. Dia tak percaya bahwa suaminya akan meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya dihari kelahiran sang buah hati. Dia benar-benar mendapatkan rintangan yang sulit baginya. Disisa waktunya ini dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk sang suami. Rasanya dia ingin sekali teriak, tapi tidak bisa. Entah kenapa kerongkongannya terasa begitu terganjal dengan berbagai kata-kata yang tidak bisa dia sampaikan pada Gaara. Kenapa harus keluarganya yang tertimpa masalah seperti ini? Kenapa Tuhan akan merenggut nyawa suami yang dia cintai disaat dia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Saat ini, dia yang mantan seorang dokter pun tidak tahu akan berbuat apa terhadap penyakit kanker hati yang diderita Gaara. Air mata Sakura terus mengalir tanpa henti, dia tak bisa lagi menahan perasaan sedihnya didepan suaminya sendiri. Dia menangis sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Melihat keadaan itu Gaara menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Kemarilah, sayang." Gaara menawarkan dada bidangnya untuk memeluk dan menenangkan sang istri. Sakura mendekat dan mendekapkan wajahnya dijubah Kazekage-nya. Gaara memejamkan kedua matanya sambil mengeluarkan kalimat untuk menenangkan hati istrinya, namun Sakura tidak kunjung berhenti, dia masih saja menangis terisak dipelukan suaminya. Gaara mengelus punggung kecil Sakura dan mengecup rambut merah mudanya. Sakura merasa dunia sudah tidak adil untuknya dan suaminya.

**TBC**

Bagaimana ceritanya? lebay ya? hahaha..

saya aja merasa ceritanya lebay gitu.

terus judul dengan ceritanya juga gak nyambung *ditabok

Yasudah, siapapun yang membaca mohon sekali review membangunnya ^_^

yang mau flame atau kritik silahkan saja, tapi mohon **LOG IN **yaa..

tapi bagi yang komen biasa aja sih gak usah log in gak apa2..

arigatooouuu!!!!


	2. Sebuah Lagu Untuknya

Maaf baru bisa update -_-

Oh iya, bagi yang udah review fic saya makasih banyak ya ^_^

review selanjutnya amat sangat saya nantikan!

oke mulai lanjut aja ya ceritanya.

Bismillah... semoga readers gak kecewa (doa dalem hati).

**The Comedown**

(don't like don't read)

Hembusan angin pagi yang sejuk melintasi tubuh Sakura. Dia bisa merasakan sentuhan angin pada kulitnya. Sakura memejamkan sepasang mata hijaunya, dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Wanita hamil itu kini berdiri di teras rumahnya untuk menikmati cuaca hari ini. Tak lama, sang suami menghampiri dan memeluk istrinya dari belakang. "Sakura.." Gaara meletakkan dagunya dibahu kiri Sakura sambil mengelus kandungan sang istri yang kini sudah menginjak hampir 9 bulan.

"Gaara, ada apa?" Sakura mencium pipi suaminya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku... ingin mengajakmu pergi ke taman hari ini, mumpung sekarang hari Minggu. Itu pun jika kau mau."

Sakura terkekeh, "Kau bicara apa sih? Tentu saja aku mau. Aku akan selalu menemani suamiku kemanapun dia mau pergi."

Gaara mendengus tersenyum, "Benar juga. Jadi bagaimana? Mau pergi sekarang atau.."

"Kita pergi sekarang, mumpung masih pagi dan cuaca tidak begitu panas." usul Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku ganti baju dulu ya.." Gaara mencium kening istrinya sesaat sebelum dia meninggalkan Sakura ke kamar.

**oOo**

Selang sekitar setengah jam, mereka pun keluar rumah dan segera pergi ke taman sesuai rencana. Minggu, adalah hari yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Setiap minggunya Gaara selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengajak Sakura jalan keluar, entah itu ke taman, atau sekedar berbelanja. Terkadang jika tidak sempat, Gaara akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura di rumah.

Tak lama, mereka menyusuri jalanan berpasir. Sudah cukup banyak para penduduk yang mondar mandir pagi ini. Ada yang mulai sibuk membuka tokonya, ada para Jounin yang siap berjaga, anak-anak yang bermain kesana kemari, dan sebagainya. Deretan-deretan bangunan tinggi dan rumah penduduk tak cukup banyak perubahan sejak Sakura pindah dari Konohagakure ke Sunagakure sekitar setahun yang lalu setelah dia resmi menikah dengan sang Godaime Kazekage, Gaara. Kondisi desa Suna memang tidak sehijau desa Konoha, namun Sakura tetap mencintai rumah keduanya ini walaupun sekililingnya hanya pasir.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati beberapa blok. Sesekali para penduduk menyapa keduanya dengan sangat ramah, dan mereka pun menjawab sapaan warga Suna dengan hangat. Melihat kondisi tersebut, Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara dan tersenyum kepadanya, bukti bahwa dia benar-benar bahagia hidup bersama Gaara. Sang suami menyadari dan tersenyum balik ke arah Sakura, lalu menggandeng istrinya.

Akhirnya, Gaara dan Sakura sampai di taman lalu duduk di bangku yang tidak jauh dari pintu taman. Kondisi taman itu terlihat cukup sepi. Keduanya memandang langit biru yang terhampar luas. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Gaara angkat bicara, "Aku senang senang sekali ternyata Tuhan mau mengirimkan seorang wanita yang baik untukku." Gaara memandang wajah istrinya, "Aku adalah laki-laki paling beruntung bisa mendapatkan istri sepertimu, Sakura."

"Gaara, seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu, bukan kau. Dimataku, kau lelaki yang sangat sempurna." Sakura menyentuh bibir suaminya dengan sebelah telunjuknya, lalu tangannya meraba kedua sisi wajah Gaara lembut-lembut, "Terima kasih, Gaara. Kalau bukan karena kau, aku tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana bahagianya mempunyai sebuah keluarga."

Gaara tersenyum, "Begitupun aku, ."

Dengan cepat sang suami memeluk tubuh kecil istrinya dengan erat. Seketika itu juga Sakura merasakan kehangatan didalam pelukan Gaara. Sambil terus memeluk Sakura, samar-samar Gaara membisikkan sesuatu dekat kupingnya, "Aku akan terus mencintaimu. Kalau bukan karena penyakitku, aku... ingin sekali melindungimu dan calon anak kita sampai kapanpun. Aku ingin terus hidup bersama dengan keluargaku."

"Gaara... aku juga tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Kenapa... dunia tidak adil pada kita?" Gaara terdiam. Dia tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan istrinya dan masih memeluknya. Disisa waktu hidup Gaara yang tinggal sedikit, Sakura sebenarnya ingin sekali berlama-lama menikmati harinya bersama sang suami. Seandainya dia bisa memilih, seandainya dia bisa mengubah nasib keluarganya, dia tidak ingin suaminya terkena penyakit mematikan itu. Setiap kali Sakura mengingat akan kelahiran calon anaknya bulan depan, tidak hanya kebahagiaan yang akan dia terima nanti, tapi kesedihan juga turut mendatangi dirinya. Kenyataan bahwa tak lama lagi sang suami akan pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi Sakura masih sangat berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk sesaat. Sakura mulai menangis lalu mencengkram erat jubah Gaara sambil terus memeluknya, sedangkan sang suami mengelus-elus punggung istrinya dan berusaha menenangkannya, "Shhhhh... tenanglah, Sakura. Semua akan baik-baik saja." bisiknya.

Setelah Sakura berhenti menangis, perlahan-lahan Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap istrinya dengan tatapan lembut. "Kalau kau sering menangis seperti itu, nanti si kecil ikutan bersedih. Apa kau mau, Sakura?" Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Kalau begitu tersenyumlah." Gaara tersenyum dan mencium kening istrinya, kemudian kepalanya turun keperut Sakura yang membuncit lalu menciumnya, seolah ciuman hangat itu memang diberikan untuk sang janin.

Tak lama, terdengar suara tangisan dari kejauhan. Gaara pun sadar dan mencari-cari darimana suara tangisan itu berasal, "Kau mau kemana, Gaara?" tanya Sakura. "Aku mau mencari tahu siapa yang menangis. Aku akan segera kembali." Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dibangku taman dan mulai mencari.

Gaara berjalan cepat mengitari taman sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia terus mengikuti arah tangisan itu berasal, dan tangisan itu ternyata berasal dari tempat bermain yang cukup sepi. Gaara terus berjalan dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki yang menangis sendirian di tengah taman bermain. Dengan cepat Gaara menghampiri anak tersebut, "Hey, nak. Kenapa kau menangis?" sang Kazekage muda pun jongkok agar dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan anak laki-laki itu dengan baik.

Anak tersebut menyadari kehadiran Gaara dan menjawab, "Tadi pas lagi main disini tahu-tahu ibu sudah gak ada. Telus Shingo gak tahu jalan pulang." anak itu lanjut menangis, namun Gaara berusaha menenangkannya, "Jangan takut, nak. Kita pergi ke pos Jounin bersama-sama yuk? Siapa tahu ibumu ada disana." anak laki-laki pun mengangguk setuju, "Namamu Shingo?" tanya Gaara asal tebak.

"Iya, namaku Shingo, Kazekage-sama." jawabnya.

Gaara tersenyum, "Baiklah, ayo ikuti aku. Kita segera pergi ke sana."

Si anak pun menuruti perkataan Kazekage muda itu lalu mengikutinya hingga sampai di tempat Sakura menunggu. Sang istri bertanya-tanya siapa anak laki-laki yang mengikuti suaminya dari belakang. "Gaara? Siapa anak itu?"

"Ini anak yang menangis tadi. Sepertinya, ibu anak ini meninggalkannya. Makanya dia tersesat." jawab Gaara.

"Oh, begitu. Namamu siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Shingo pun menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di bangku taman, "Namaku Shingo." singkatnya.

"Shingo? Nama yang indah. Umurmu berapa?"

"Umulku 4 tahun."

Mengetahui kalau Shingo cadel, Sakura langsung menahan tawanya. Apalagi mendengar nada bicaranya yang lucu dan polos, itu membuatnya tidak tahan, "Salam kenal, Shingo. Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura, istrinya Kazekage-sama." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Dia memerhatikan sepintas penampilan Shingo. Rambutnya pendek berwarna cokelat tua, matanya berwarna biru dan besar, kulitnya putih seperti kulitnya, tubuhnya pun amat mungil. Pokoknya membuat Sakura gemas dengannya.

"Wahh, jadi Sakula-sama itu istlinya Kazekage-sama! Shingo balu tahu lhoo!" Sakura mengangguk cepat, Shingo pun melihat dan sadar akan kandungan Sakura, "Kazekage-sama sama Sakula-sama sebental lagi mau punya ade bayi ya?" tanya Shingo polos.

Sakura mengangguk lagi dan tersenyum, "Iya, Shingo mau punya ade lagi tidak?"

"Mau! Shingo mau punya ade lagi bial ada temen mainnya!" jawabnya riang.

Sakura tak merespon apa-apa, dia lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam tersenyum mendengarkan percakapan istrinya dan Shingo, "Oh iya, Shingo mau ketemu ibu kan? Yuk kita pergi sama-sama!" ajak Sakura setelah sesaat dia mengelus-elus rambut cokelat Shingo. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka ber-3 segera berangkat untuk mengantarkan Shingo ke pos Jounin yang letaknya lumayan jauh. Sakura menggandeng tangan Shingo, lalu jalan bersama-sama.

Saat diperjalanan, tiba-tiba gerakan Shingo terhenti. Tentu saja itu membuat Gaara dan Sakura terkejut, "Kenapa, Shingo?" tanya Sakura.

"Shingo...ngantuk.." Shingo mengucek-ucekkan matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Melihat keadaan itu Gaara dan Sakura saling menoleh, lalu tersenyum. Maklum, anak-anak pasti akan kelelahan lebih cepat dan mengantuk dibandingkan orang dewasa. Karena keadaan tubuh Sakura yang tak memungkinkan untuk menggendong Shingo, maka Gaara lah yang menggendong Shingo. "Kemarilah, Shingo." kata Gaara. Dia pun jongkok sambil menawarkan punggungnya ke arah Shingo.

"Eh, gak apa-apa, Kazekage-sama? Shingo gak mau ah!"

"Tak apa. Shingo pasti lelah kan? Sini, biar aku yang menggendongmu." Shingo terdiam dan tak menjawab lagi. Mungkin karena dia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk tidur, dia menuruti kata-kata Gaara dan perlahan mendekatinya lalu naik kepunggung sang Kazekage muda itu. Setelah memastikan Shingo benar-benar sudah berada dipunggungnya, Gaara berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Sakura ke pos Jounin. Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik, Shingo sudah tertidur pulas dipunggung Gaara. Wajah Shingo terlihat sangat lelah, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan meletakkannya ditubuh Gaara, sedangkan kedua lengannya melingkari leher sang Kazekage muda. Terlihat sekali, sepertinya Shingo sudah menangis begitu lama di taman tadi sehingga dia terlihat lelah.

"Kasihan, Shingo. Tidurnya lelap sekali." kata Sakura sambil memandang wajah Shingo.

"Yah... namanya juga anak-anak." Gaara tersenyum, "Mungkin rasanya seperti ini kalau anak kita sudah sebesar Shingo."

"Iya, tapi... pasti rasanya akan lebih bahagia daripada sekarang."

Gaara menoleh, "Maksudnya?"

"Jika nanti kita jalan-jalan dengan anak sendiri, pastinya akan lebih menyenangkan kan dari pada menggendong anak orang lain?"

Gaara terkekeh, "Tentu saja."

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka tiba di pos Jounin. Setibanya di sana, ternyata ibu Shingo sudah berada di tempat pos tersebut. Shingo pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sosok sang ibu, lalu meminta Gaara untuk menuruninya. "Ibuuuuuu!" teriak Shingo berlarian ke arah ibunya ditengah keramaian orang. Gaara dan Sakura hanya melihat pemandangan itu dari jauh.

"Ibu, ibu kemana aja sih? Shingo tadi nyali-nyali ibu di taman." kata Shingo dipelukan sang ibu.

"Maafkan ibu, Shingo. Ibu baru saja mau mencarimu dengan para Jounin ke taman. Lalu, siapa yang menolong dan mengantar Shingo kemari?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kazekage-sama dan Sakula-sama yang ngantelin Shingo kesini. Tuh!" tunjuk Shingo ke arah Gaara dan Sakura yang masih berada didekat pintu masuk.

Sang ibu menoleh, "K-kazekage-sama!" dengan cepat dia menghampiri Kazekage muda tersebut dan membungkuk hormat, "Gaara-sama, terima kasih karena sudah mau menolong anak saya. Maaf, saya telah menyusahkan anda. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Gaara-sama!"

"Tak apa, sama sekali tidak menyusahkan. Kami justru senang bisa berkenalan dengan Shingo." kata Gaara.

"M-maaf, Gaara-sama. Ah! Shingo, sudah bilang terima kasih belum sama Gaara-sama?"

"Kazekage-sama, makasih ya udah mau nolongin Shingo. Shingo senang banget bisa ketemu Kazekage-sama dan Sakula-sama." bibir tipis Shingo menyeringai lebar.

Sakura pun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut anak berambut cokelat tersebut, "Sama-sama, Shingo."

"Oh iya, salamin juga ya buat ade bayi yang ada dipelut Sakula-sama. Nanti pasti Kazekage-sama bakal jadi ayah yang hebat, telus Sakula-sama jadi ibu yang hebat!" katanya polos. Mendengar kata-kata Shingo, Sakura kemudian memandang Gaara. Dia juga sangat yakin bahwa Gaara akan menjadi ayah yang hebat sesuai apa kata Shingo. Dia pasti bisa menjadi panutan yang baik untuk anak dan keluarganya. Melihat tingkah laku anaknya, tentu saja ibu Shingo merasa malu dan kaget. Tak menyangka anaknya akan berkata begitu pada pemimpin desanya, "Shingo!" kini wajah sang ibu bersemu merah.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu. Biarkan saja." bela Gaara.

"T-tapi, Gaara-sama... S-sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Ayo, Shingo kita pulang." tunduknya hormat, kemudian dia menggandeng tangan anaknya untuk keluar dari pos Jounin.

Shingo melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan, "Da-da Kazekage-sama! Da-da Sakula-sama!" teriaknya.

"Da-da Shingo!" balas Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan, sedangkan Gaara hanya melihat dan tersenyum.

Tak lama, Gaara mengulurkan tangannya dan menggandeng tangan sang istri agar pulang ke rumah. "Ayo pulang, kau harus istirahat." ajak Gaara.

**oOo**

Pagi ini, cuaca amat cerah. Langit terlihat biru, bersih seperti tak ada awan disana. Kicauan burung-burung kecil terdengar begitu merdu. Nyanyian mereka seakan telah menyambut datangnya pagi hari. Tak terasa, kandungan Sakura kini menginjak 9 bulan. Tak lama lagi sang malaikat kecil pun akan lahir dari perutnya yang sekarang membuncit semakin besar dari bulan-bulan kemarin. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya, dia bukan memikirkan calon bayinya, melainkan nasib sang suaminya. Bukankah Gaara bilang waktu hidupnya hanya sampai bulan ini? Benar kan? Entahlah, semakin hari, ketakutan akan kehilangan seorang suami yang dicintainya kini semakin merasuki dirinya. Kenapa harus Gaara yang menerima penyakit seperti ini? Padahal mereka berdua sama sekali belum merasakan bagaimana hidup bersama dengan anak kandung tercintanya. Hidup bersama dengan darah daging mereka sendiri. Padahal mereka berdua baru saja akan merasakan indahnya kehidupan baru. Hati Sakura terasa begitu tersiksa setiap memikirkan nasib suami dan anaknya.

Hari ini, kebetulan Gaara sedang tak ada kerjaan dan tidak pergi bekerja. Gaara bilang kalau dia ingin merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan berdua dengan Sakura untuk si kecil. Dia ingin sekali merayakan pesta sebelum kelahiran calon bayinya. Walaupun hanya pesta kecil-kecilan, Gaara berharap dia akan mendapatkan kenangan indah bersama sang istri dan calon sang buah hati. Saat Sakura bertanya kenapa Gaara hanya ingin merayakan berdua dengannya, Gaara hanya menjawab, "Aku hanya tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian. Tapi yang lebih penting, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan untuk calon buah hati kita." ucapnya tersenyum. Waktu mendengar jawabannya, Sakura bingung dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Tanpa bertanya kembali, Sakura pun menuruti permintaan suaminya.

Pagi itu, ketika Sakura ingin menyiapkan masakan untuk pesta si kecil, sosok lelaki berambut merah yang tak lain adalah suaminya, Gaara. Dia terlihat tengah sibuk memotong-motong wortel dan sayuran lainnya dengan perlahan diatas papan potong. Pemandangan tersebut tentu membuat sang istri terkejut. Bayangkan saja, seorang Kazekage yang biasanya mengerjakan setumpuk berkas-berkas di kantornya, justru sekarang sibuk memasak sebagai koki dadakan di rumahnya sendiri dan menggunakan celemek berwarna hijau dipinggangnya. Tak bisa menahan, Sakura langsung tertawa kecil.

Gaara pun berhenti memotong dan menoleh, "Sakura? Ada apa?"

Sang istri menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Gaara. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat suamiku sendiri memasak di dapur. Sini, biar kubantu!" tawarnya.

"Sudah, biar aku saja yang memasak. Kau tunggu saja dimeja makan. Karena pesta ini aku yang mengusulkan, maka akulah yang harus membuatkan makanannya untukmu. Hari ini, biarkan aku yang memasak." tolaknya sambil kembali memotong sayuran.

"Hmmm.. baiklah. Kita lihat saja seperti apa masakan dari koki Gaara. Hihihihi." sindir Sakura diikuti dengan senyuman dari sang suami.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit, dengan cepat Gaara menaruh dan menata piring-piring kosong untuk makan beserta minuman. Kemudian, dia kembali ke dapur membawakan makanan yang sudah dimasaknya barusan. Sakura melihat hasil masakan suaminya, nasi putih dicampur dengan berbagai macam sayuran yang dia potong tadi, lalu beberapa potongan daging sapi dimasukkan jadi satu dan ditaruh pada piring berukuran cukup besar. "Maaf, lama menunggu ya?" kata Gaara.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, "Gaara? Ini nama makanannya apa? Rasanya aku baru melihatnya?"

Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Apalagi aku, ini pertama kalinya aku memasak dan aku hanya mencampurkan bahan makanan yang ada dilemari es. Tapi... karena aku memasaknya dengan sepenuh hati, maka kuberi nama 'masakan cinta'. Bagaimana?" usul Gaara polos.

Sakura terkekeh, dia tak menyangka suaminya akan berkata sepolos itu. Dalam hal memasak pun, Sakura sama sekali tak melihat buku panduan memasak saat Gaara di dapur. Apa memang Gaara memasak hanya menggunakan insting? "Bukan nama yang buruk." jawab Sakura setuju.

Mereka berdua mulai mengambil makanan tersebut ke alas piring mereka masing-masing secara bergantian. "Selamat makan!" Sakura perlahan mulai meniup-niup nasi yang ada disendok dan mencicipi masakan suaminya, begitu juga dengan Gaara. Setelah menyelesaikan makan, Sakura mengambil gelas yang ada didepannya dan minum.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak terlalu buruk. Masakan cinta-mu ternyata enak juga, Gaara." Sakura meletakkan gelasnya, "Tapi jangan terlalu banyak memberi garam ya? Sedikit keasinan. Hihihi." lanjutnya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Maaf. Aku pikir, rasanya tidak terlalu asin, jadi..."

"Tak masalah, Gaara. Oh iya, katanya kau ingin memberikan sesuatu pada si kecil? Apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Gaara mendekati sang istri yang masih duduk dikursi makan dan membungkuk di depan Sakura, "Aku... sebenarnya ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang kubuat untuk calon buah hati kita, Sakura." Gaara meraba perut istrinya yang membuncit.

"Lagu buatan yang sama seperti sesaat setelah pertama kali kau melamarku?" tebak Sakura. Tidak hanya lagu buatan untuk calon bayinya, tapi Gaara juga sempat membuatkan sebuah lagu dan menyanyikannya di depan sang istri pada saat dia melamarnya. Walau cuma sekali dialunkan, Sakura masih ingat lirik lagu buatan suaminya waktu itu. Dan kini, sang suami juga ingin menyanyikan lagu buatannya kembali untuk calon buah hatinya.

Gaara menggeleng senyum, "Tidak sama. Kali ini, lagunya dibuat untuk calon anak kita. Aku harap si kecil menyukainya."

Sakura tersenyum memandang sang suami, "Jadi kau tidak mengajak orang-orang ke pesta si kecil karena kau malu untuk menyanyikan lagu buatanmu ini? Hm?"

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Hmmm.. yaa bisa dibilang begitu. Jadi bagaimana? Boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja. Mulailah bernyanyi, Gaara."

"Baiklah, aku mulai..." Gaara mendekatkan mulutnya diperut Sakura dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang dia buat. Gaara memang sudah menciptakan sebuah lagu, tapi dirinya tak pintar mengatur suaranya. Gaara bukanlah orang yang pandai bernyanyi, tapi entah kenapa Sakura justru sangat menikmati setiap alunan musik Gaara. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu kini memejamkan mata dan mencoba menghafalkan lirik-lirik lagu suaminya. Pelan dan lembut, suara Gaara yang biasanya terdengar besar dan datar, dia membawakan lagu tersebut dengan sebaliknya. Hari itu, pesta si kecil ditutup oleh alunan musik calon ayahnya.

_Cintaku terhadap negeri ini akan kuturunkan padamu_

_Semburat sinar merah keemasan,_

_gugusan senja di batas cakrawala_

_Marilah kutunjukkan agung tanah leluhur, anakku_

Setidaknya itu adalah sebagian lirik lagu yang Sakura dengarkan dari mulut Gaara.

**TBC**

Maaf sebelumnya kalo saya telat update. Tapi saya janji kok, cerita ini pasti akan tamat. Tidak akan discontinue atau apapun.

Maaf juga kalo misalnya ceritanya jadi gaje gini T_T saya harap readers masih suka ceritanya ^_^

Aneh juga ya kalo Gaara karang lagu? hahaha :P

Satu hal, lirik yang saya ketik di fic ini bukan lirik buatan saya. Itu lirik dari lagu Ebiet G. Ade.

Karena kebetulan lagunya pas dan ngefans sama beliau, jadi saya pinjem liriknya :)

(digebukin)

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca dan me-review fic saya ^_^

kalo yang mau kasi flame atau kritik silahkan, tapi harap **LOG IN**!


	3. Good Bye

Halo readers, apa kabar?  
btw makasih lagi ya buat yang msh setia menunggu dan membaca fic gaje saya -_-  
spesial tengs buat yg review fic saya :D  
Daripada basa basi mending langsung aja deh!  
Bismillah lagi, mudah2an para readers gak kecewa dengan endingnya. (amin)

* * *

**The Comedown**

**(don't like don't read)**

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00. Saat ini, suasana Sunagakure tampak sepi. Toko-toko maupun kedai telah tutup dari setengah jam yang lalu. Kegiatan para warga tak ada yang terlihat lagi, mungkin semua sudah tertidur di rumah mereka masing-masing. Bulan purnama pun muncul diantara awan-awan beserta bintang yang menerangi langit malam cerah Sunagakure. Jangkrik-jangrik terdengar merdu bagaikan alunan musik sebelum tidur.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas sebagai Kazekage, Gaara beranjak bangun dari kursi kerjanya lalu keluar gedung Kazekage untuk segera pulang. Waktu memang tidak tepat, saat Gaara berjalan menuju ke rumahnya, penyakit kanker hatinya kembali menyerang tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga Gaara membungkuk dan mengerang kesakitan ditengah jalan yang kini sepi, tak satupun orang yang berjalan disana. Tak memungkinkan untuk meminta pertolongan, Gaara terpaksa harus memaksakan diri sendiri untuk pulang ke rumah dan bertemu sang istri.

Gaara terus menyusuri jalanan berpasir, sementara dia masih menahan rasa sakit yang semakin parah disekitar perutnya sambil mencengkram jubah Kazekagenya. Keringat-keringat dingin pun mulai bercucuran dari keningnya, raut wajahnya memerah akibat menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat tersebut. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, Gaara berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa bergetar seakan dia ingin jatuh pingsan. Langkahnya begitu lambat dan kaku, dia masih membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Akhirnya Gaara pun tiba didepan rumahnya. "S-sakura.." rintihnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. Karena pintunya terkunci dari dalam, dia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok dan terduduk dilantai dekat pintu. Tak lama, Gaara terbatuk keras dan menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya. "Uhuk-uhuk!" Kedua matanya cukup terbelalak, bagaimana tidak? Darah segar kini membasahi telapak tangannya cukup banyak. Tetapi, kemudian dia menyipitkan matanya. Dia sudah tahu darah itu keluar karena penyakit kankernya. Mungkinkah ajal akan menjemputnya? Sekali lagi, Gaara mencoba memanggil nama istrinya kembali, "S-sakura... t-tolong bukakan pintu.."

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam ruangan dan pintu rumah pun terbuka. Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika mendapati sang suami tersandar lemah ditembok dengan noda darah disudut bibirnya. "Gaara! Kau kenapa!" Sakura cepat-cepat meletakkan kepala Gaara dilengannya sambil menyentuh sisi wajah suaminya yang kian melemah. Dilihat keadaan tubunya, Sakura tahu kalau saat ini penyakit kankernya kembali kambuh. Tanpa pikir panjang dia berniat untuk segera membawa suaminya ke Rumah Sakit Suna, tempat Sakura bekerja dulu.

"Gaara, ayo kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang! Kau harus mendapatkan perawatan dari dokter secepatnya!" ucap Sakura panik. Saat dia hendak membawa Gaara ke Rumah Sakit, tiba-tiba suara sang suami seketika menghentikan gerakan istrinya, "J-jangan bawa aku kesana, Sakura..." rintihnya pelan.

"A-apa!" kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin dirawat di Rumah Sakit. A-aku ingin di rumah saja..."

"Gaara, ta-tapi keadaanmu sangat gawat!"

Gaara menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak apa-apa. K-kumohon, biarkan aku di rumah, Sakura."

Terdiam.

Sang istri kemudian mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan mencoba menelan ludah, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ayo kita masuk dulu, kau harus minum obatmu dan istirahat." Gaara mengangguk tersenyum ditengah kesakitannya, sementara Sakura berusaha membantu suaminya berdiri. Setelah Sakura membawa Gaara ke kamar, dia membaringkan tubuh suaminya diranjang dengan perlahan dan menyelimutinya. "Ini obatnya. Minumlah, Gaara." Sakura memberikan obat kanker dan Gaara dengan segera meminum obatnya, lalu kembali terlentang.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, sang istri keluar dari kamar dan masuk kembali membawakan baskom yang berisi air hangat. Sakura meletakkan baskom tersebut dimeja samping ranjang dan mulai membasuh wajah suaminya yang kini terlihat cukup pucat dengan saputangan handuk. "Wajahmu begitu berkeringat.." bisiknya sambil membersihkan bercak darah yang ada disudut bibir Gaara. Sang suami tak menyahut, dia hanya menatap lemah istrinya dan tersenyum tipis. Sakura membenarkan poni Gaara dan mengecup lembut keningnya. Kedua tangan Sakura kemudian menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Gaara. Sesekali dia mengelus tangan suaminya, lalu menciumnya. Sakura berpikir, kalau saja dia adalah dokter yang dapat menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit, sekalipun itu penyakit mematikan, dia ingin sekali untuk mengobati kanker hati yang diderita suaminya. Kalau saja Sakura bisa menukarkan nyawa untuk sang suami, dia rela mati demi suaminya. Dan kalau saja dari awal Sakura bisa tahu penyakit Gaara, pasti akhirnya tak akan jadi begini, pasti hidup Gaara tak akan cepat berakhir dan kemungkinan penyakit suaminya bisa sembuh. Kenapa Gaara memilih untuk menutupi masalah-masalahnya dari siapapun termasuk istrinya sendiri? Sakura benar-benar tak sanggup jika harus hidup tanpa suami tercintanya. Rasanya dia ingin sekali memutarkan waktu yang telah berlalu dan memperbaiki hidupnya bersama Gaara. Tapi itu semua sangatlah mustahil. Sakura tak beranjak dari ranjang dan terus menggenggam erat tangan suaminya. "Tidurlah, Gaara. Kau harus istirahat.." ucapnya.

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "Aku...tidak bisa tidur. Kau tidurlah dulu, Sakura. Tidak baik untuk kandunganmu."

"Aku juga. Entah kenapa malam ini aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur tenang. Apalagi melihat kondisi tubuhmu yang seperti ini. Kau tak usah khawatir soal kandungan ini. Aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

Sang suami tersenyum, "Setidaknya kau tidurlah disebelahku. Kau bisa kecapaian kalau kau terus disisi ranjang seperti ini. Kemarilah.." Gaara mencoba mengajak Sakura untuk berbaring disebelahnya. Sang istri pun mengangguk. Dia berjalan perlahan menaiki ranjang, lalu berbaring didekat suaminya dan meletakkan kepalanya tepat didada bidang Gaara. Sang suami menengadahkan kepalanya sambil merangkul istinya, "Begitu lebih baik.."

"...bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum, "Tak apa. Berkat obat yang diberikan dokter Sakura, sekarang pasienmu ini sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Dasar, sudah begini masih saja menggodaku." kesalnya.

"Maaf."

"...Gaara."

"Hm?" Gaara menolehkan kepalanya, "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tak mau dirawat di Rumah Sakit?" tanya Sakura. "Padahal kau bisa mendapatkan pengobatan yang lebih baik dari para dokter. Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan penyakitmu dari awal kepadaku? Pasti tidak akan separah ini kan?" lanjutnya.

"...Sakura, aku ini suamimu. Aku tak mungkin membocorkan masalah seperti ini kepada siapapun termasuk kamu. Aku sama sekali tak mau membuatmu terus memikirkanku. Aku berbuat seperti ini bukan karena aku tak mempercayaimu, tapi justru sebaliknya, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin melihat wajah istri tercintaku ini menjadi sedih atau cemberut karena suaminya. Maka dari itulah, aku tidak menceritakan penyakitku kepadamu agar aku bisa terus melihatmu tersenyum setiap hari."

"Meskipun tubuhmu harus tersiksa oleh penyakitmu? Begitu?" potong Sakura.

Sang suami menyipitkan kedua matanya, "...itu lebih baik, daripada aku harus melihatmu bersedih. Kau tahu? Bagiku, kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaan untukku juga. Maka, saat kau tersenyum untukku, saat itu juga kau memberikan semangat hidupku, Sakura. Meskipun Tuhan tak memberiku kesempatan lebih banyak waktu untuk hidup, setidaknya Tuhan masih mau memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjadikanku sebagai suamimu." lanjutnya tersenyum simpul, kemudian tangan kekar Gaara menyentuh dagu istrinya dan mengelusnya lembut-lembut. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap wajah suaminya, "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maafkan aku, jika aku bukanlah suami yang baik untukmu... begitu pula untuk si kecil. Kalian adalah harta yang sangat berharga bagiku."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "...G-gaara, a-aku... juga sangat mencintaimu. Mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

"Untuk si kecil juga?" Gaara menambahkan.

Sang istri mengangguk tersenyum. Tak lama, kedua lengan Gaara menyentuh kedua sisi wajah sang istri dan mengecup dahinya cukup lama. Kemudian kecupan lembut itu berpindah pada perut buncit Sakura sambil mengelusnya. Lalu, Gaara menempelkan daun telinganya pada kandungan Sakura, mencoba untuk mendengarkan bunyi calon bayinya dari dalam perut sang ibu. "Sepertinya si kecil sudah tidur." canda Gaara tersenyum.

Sang istri tertawa kecil, "Kira-kira kalau si kecil sudah besar, dia akan jadi apa ya?"

Gaara memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya, "Entahlah... mungkin nanti dia akan menjadi Kazekage seperti ayahnya."

"Jangan, nanti si kecil bisa tenggelam berkas-berkas kantor seperti ayahnya setiap hari. Lebih baik jadi dokter saja seperti ibunya."

Gaara menoleh ke Sakura, "Dokter? Itu juga jangan, kasihan kalau si kecil harus menghafal beribu-ribu nama ramuan seperti ibunya. Itu pasti sangat membingungkan untuknya."

Sakura mendengus, "Enak saja. Menghafal nama-nama ramuan itu sama sekali tidak sulit kok!" protesnya.

"Iya, aku percaya.." Gaara terkekeh, "Seperti apapun si kecil, aku harap bulan ini dia bisa lahir dengan normal dan sehat, lalu bisa membuat orang tuanya bahagia."

Sakura mengangguk, "Akupun berharap begitu, Gaara." malam ini Sakura cukup bahagia. Dia tahu, bahwa Gaara tak akan hidup sampai anak mereka dewasa. Tapi bagi Sakura dan Gaara, bercerita seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan, meskipun pada kenyataannya hal tersebut mustahil. Tentunya, mustahil untuk hidup lama bersama sang suami tercinta, orang yang begitu dia sayangi.

Pagi sekitar pukul 06.30, Gaara tengah bersiap-siap membenarkan jubah Kazekagenya dan seperti biasanya Sakura selalu membantunya. "Terima kasih ya.." Sakura memandang wajah suaminya. Kini lengkungan kedua pipi Gaara sudah cukup terlihat. Lengan tangannya yang dulu kekar sekarang sudah terlihat lebih kurus. Jubah Kazekage yang seharusnya tidak kebesaran pun, justru sekarang terlihat seperti kebesaran. Pastilah berat badan suaminya sudah turun sangat drastis, entah berapa kilogram beratnya, Sakura tak memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu. Dia betul-betul tak tega jika harus melihat penderitaan sang suami begini.

"Ah!" Sakura terkejut, bagaimana tidak? saat Sakura sedang membelai rambut Gaara, beberapa helai rambut suaminya rontok dengan mudah ditelapak tangan Sakura. Melihat itu, Gaara hanya memberinya senyum tipis, "Wah, ternyata aku sudah mulai tua ya?" candanya. Sakura diam sambil memandang wajah sang suami. Sakura sudah tahu, dan Gaara pun juga pasti tahu kalau kerontokan rambutnya itu bukan karena dia mulai tua, tapi justru sebaliknya, itu disebabkan oleh penyakitnya sendiri. Gaara terdiam memandang istrinya, lalu dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke sang istri dan memeluknya lembut. Gaara memejamkan kedua matanya sambil terus memeluk Sakura erat-erat, sedangkan Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa. Kesedihannya tak dapat dibendung lagi, dia mulai menitikkan air matanya dan menangis dipelukkan sang suami. Semakin hari, Sakura semakin takut akan perginya sosok sang suami. Sakura tak mau kehilangan Gaara. Sakura masih sangat berharap ini semua bukanlah rintangan hidup yang sebenarnya. Dia berharap ini hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk semata yang sebentar lagi akan usai. Sang suami kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah, aku harus berangkat kerja dulu. Kau berhati-hatilah di rumah, Sakura." ucap Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk disusul dengan senyum simpul suaminya. Saat Gaara hendak keluar rumah, Sakura merasakan sangat kesakitan dan berteriak sambil memegangi kandungannya. "Sakura!" melihat keadaan tersebut, Gaara kembali berlari menghampiri sang istri dan menggendongnya. "G-gaara... s-sakit!" rintihnya.

"Bertahanlah, Sakura. Aku akan mengantarmu ke Rumah Sakit!" dengan panik, Gaara membawa istrinya keluar rumah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara terus berlarian menggendong Sakura menuju Rumah Sakit yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari situ, dan tentu saja itu juga menarik perhatian para penduduk Suna yang melihatnya. Tapi Gaara tak peduli dengan mereka, dia kembali menatap wajah Sakura yang mengerang kesakitan. Keringat dingin pun mulai bercucuran dari dahi Sakura. Saat ini keselamatan istri dan calon bayinya adalah yang paling penting baginya. Tak lama, beberapa Jounin menghampiri sang Kazekage dan menghentikan langkahnya, "Kazekage-sama, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah satu Jounin muda. Gaara mengangguk, "Tolong kalian ke Rumah Sakit secepatnya! Panggil bantuan untuk membawa istriku ke ruang bersalin!"

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura-sama?" tanya Jounin berkacamata.

Gaara menggeleng, "Tak perlu, biar aku yang mengurus istriku sendiri. Ini merupakan tanggung jawabku. Kalian cepatlah!"

"B-baik, Kazekage-sama!" ucap para Jounin bersamaan.

Setibanya di Rumah Sakit, para suster tengah bersiap menunggu kedatangan sang Kazekage muda. Perlahan, Gaara meletakkan Sakura di tempat tidur berroda, lalu suster membawanya ke ruang bersalin. Gaara mengikuti langkah para suster sambil memandang wajah Sakura dan menggenggam erat tangannya, "Bertahanlah, Sakura!" ucapnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah ditengah kesakitannya dan meninggalkan Gaara sendiri diluar ruangan.

Beberapa menit menunggu, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang bersalin, "Gaara-sama.." panggilnya. Gaara pun menoleh, "Dokter? Bagaimana istri dan anak saya?" tanyanya panik. Sang dokter tersenyum, "Keduanya selamat, Gaara-sama. Bayi anda perempuan dan lahir dengan sehat. Sekali lagi selamat, Gaara-sama."

"Be-benarkah? Syukurlah... terima kasih banyak, dokter! Terima kasih!" entah bagaimana menggambarkan betapa senangnya, bahwa sekarang dia dan Sakura telah menjadi seorang orang tua untuk anak mereka. Akhirnya, Gaara adalah seorang ayah. "Apa saya sudah bisa melihat keadaan keduanya sekarang, dokter?" lanjutnya. Dokter muda pun mengangguk, "Tentu saja bisa, Gaara-sama."

Setelah mendapat dokter menunjukkan tempatnya, Gaara memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dalam ruangan itu terlihat beberapa suster yang sibuk melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sepasang mata Gaara mendapat istrinya yang berbaring diranjang sambil memeluk si malaikat kecil. Gaara tersenyum dan mendekati keduanya diranjang. "Sakura, terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak kau bisa melahirkan si kecil dengan selamat dan sehat." ucap Gaara. Sang suami pun mulai menitikkan air mata bahagia, dan mengecup lembut dahi istrinya. Pandangan Gaara lalu beralih kepada sang malaikat kecilnya, seorang bayi perempuan yang amat lucu serta mungil. Perlahan Gaara mengangkat dan memeluk sang bayi dengan lembut. Sang ayah pun memejamkan kedua matanya, ini adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah dia dapatkan seumur hidupnya. Sesekali dia mengelus-elus punggung kecil bayinya lalu mengecup pipinya. "Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Sakura." katanya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Apa iya? Kupikir si kecil lebih mirip dengan ayahnya." Gaara tersenyum simpul, dia segera membaringkan kembali bayinya dekat sang ibu. Tak lama, rasa sakit pada perut Gaara kembali muncul. Cepat-cepat Gaara mencengkram jubah Kazekagenya dan membungkukkan tubuh, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, dirinya tak mampu menahan sakitnya dan jatuh pingsan didepan mata sang istri.

BLUK!

"Gaara! Kau kenapa? Gaara!" teriak Sakura, "Suster tolong suami saya! Cepat!" para suster yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut berlari-lari kecil, lalu segera memberikan pertolongan dan membawa sang Kazekage muda keluar ruangan, sedangkan sang istri melihat keadaan dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Sakura memaksakan diri keluar ruangan untuk mengetahui keadaan sang suami, meskipun beberapa suster telah menahan dan menasihatinya. Sambil menggendong sang buah hati, Sakura terus berjalan menuju ruangan, tempat dimana Gaara berada. Sakura kemudian memandang tubuh suaminya yang kian melemah diranjang menggunakan beberapa alat yang dipasang oleh para dokter. Tubuh suaminya terbaring lemah, alat bantu pernapasan telah terpasang pada mulutnya. Melihat pemandangan tersebut tentu membuat Sakura tak tahan untuk meneteskan air matanya. Bulir-bulir air kini membasahi kedua pipinya. Rasa takut, sedih, dan khawatir sudah menghantui pikirannya dan bercampur jadi satu. Dalam sekejap, perasaan bahagia akan kelahiran buah hatinya seakan telah hilang ketika Sakura ingat akan penyakit mematikan yang diderita oleh Gaara, kanker hati. Apakah hari ini sang suami akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan istri dan anaknya? Apakah hari ini nyawa suami akan dicabut hari ini? Dokter mengatakan kalau penyakit Gaara memang tak dapat disembuhkan lagi. Penyakit kankernya sudah stadium akhir dan virusnya sudah menyebar ke organ tubuh lainnya. Sudah sangat terlambat jika Gaara melakukan pengobatan.

"Gaara, kumohon bukalah matamu. Aku ingin anak kita mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ayahnya lagi." ucap Sakura dengan nada serak. Sambil memaksakan diri, Gaara membuka kedua kelopak matanya pelan-pelan, kemudian menatap istri dan anaknya yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Gaara tersenyum tipis, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala sang buah hati. Beberapa menit kemudian, Gaara memberikan isyarat tangan pada suster untuk meminta kertas dan pulpen, lalu Gaara menulis sebuah kalimat pada kertas itu meskipun gerakan tangannya terlihat begitu bergemetar.

'Aku sudah menemukan nama yang baik untuk si kecil.' kata Gaara dikertas tersebut.

Sakura membaca dan menatap wajah Gaara. Sakura tersenyum memaksa, begitu juga sang suami, "Oh ya? Siapa?"

Gaara pun kembali menulis, 'Nama anak kita akan kuberi nama **Hoshiko(1**.'

"Hoshiko? Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya lanjut.

Gaara menjelaskan lewat kertas itu. Dia memberikan nama Hoshiko agar kelak dia bisa memberikan banyak harapan untuk orang tuanya. Dia memberikan nama tersebut agar dia bisa menjadi penghibur disaat Sakura bersedih atau senang sekalipun, agar anaknya bisa terus menyinari hari-hari Sakura seperti layaknya bintang yang selalu menghiasi langit malam, agar anaknya bisa tetap membuat istrinya bahagia meskipun sang suami pergi meninggalkannya. Itulah harapan Gaara pada anaknya, Hoshiko. Gaara sangat berharap anaknya bisa mengisi hari-hari istrinya dengan ceria walaupun istrinya harus hidup tanpa seorang suami disampingnya.

Sakura yang membaca penjelasan Gaara pada kertas yang hampir dipenuhi oleh tulisannya kembali menitikkan air mata dengan begitu banyaknya dan memaksakan diri tersenyum untuk sang suami. "Aku setuju. Mulai sekarang, nama anak ini adalah Hoshiko. Sebuah nama yang sangat indah dari ayahnya. Terima kasih, Gaara." ucap Sakura sambil mengecup kening si kecil, Hoshiko. Gaara tersenyum lemah, lalu menuliskan sebuah kalimat untuk Sakura, 'Aku ingin menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya.'

Sang istri kemudian membuka alat pernapasan dimulut Gaara dan mencium bibir suaminya dengan lembut. Butiran air mata Sakura menetes pada pipi Gaara. Entah kenapa ciuman dari sang suami kali ini begitu terasa dingin, tak lagi hangat seperti yang dulu. Sakura melepaskan ciumannya, lalu memandang wajah Gaara yang terlihat sungguh pucat. "Kumohon jangan menangis, Sakura." ucap Gaara pelan. Sakura terdiam sambil terus menangis terisak, "Tersenyumlah untukku. Untuk terakhir kalinya." lanjut sang suami. Meskipun perasaan Sakura terasa begitu berat, dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum simpul, seakan senyum itu adalah hadiah untuk sang suami. Gaara melihat dan ikut tersenyum simpul pada Sakura, "Kumohon, jagalah Hoshiko dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jangan pernah membiarkannya merasa sendiri."

"Aku mengerti, Gaara" angguknya.

"Itu bagus."

"G-gaara.." panggil Sakura serak.

"Hm?"

"Hoshiko sekarang sudah lahir, kau tidak ingin menyanyikan lagu yang kau ciptakan untuknya?"

Gaara mendengus, "Ah, benar juga. Kemarilah, Hoshiko." Sakura pun memberikan si kecil pada Gaara, "Baiklah, Hoshiko. Ayah akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu. Dengarkan baik-baik ya.." sang ayah mulai bernyanyi untuk sang buah hatinya dengan lembut. Gaara mendekapkan Hoshiko didadanya dan terus memeluknya. Sakura memperhatikan gerakan mulut Gaara dan mencoba untuk menghafalkan lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh suaminya dan seperti inilah liriknya.

_Hening, sepi di sekelilingku_

_Hanya terdengar nyanyian angin malam_

_Betapa damai tinggal di dusun ini_

_Mengalirlah segala getar cinta kasih_

_Sesekali ingin kuajak engkau datang_

_menikmati rembulan bersinar_

_Bening, polos bola matamu_

_membasuh segala luka di dalam jiwa_

_Engkau yang hadir bersama kesegaran_

_seperti salju turun di musim dingin_

_Segera engkau dapat dengar nyanyian alam_

_di dusun ini semua indah, tenteram_

_Cintaku terhadap negeri ini akan kuturunkan padamu_

_Semburat sinar merah keemasan,_

_gugusan senja di batas cakrawala_

_Marilah kutunjukkan agung tanah leluhur, anakku_

_Senyap bagai dibasuh embun_

_Musik pepohonan mengiring istirah_

_Marilah bersamaku pejamkan mata_

_Mengembara hanya sekedar pertimbangan_

_Kembali dan peluklah tanah pusakamu_

_Di dusun ini mestinya bersemi cintamu_

_Cintaku terhadap negeri ini akan kuturunkan padamu_

_Semburat sinar merah keemasan,_

_gugusan senja di batas cakrawala_

_Marilah kutunjukkan agung tanah leluhur, anakku_

_Untuk anakku tercinta_

Sakura terus mengikuti gerakan alunan musik yang Gaara lantunkan, "Cintaku terhadap negeri ini akan kuturunkan padamu. Semburat sinar merah keemasan, gugusan senja di batas cakrawala. Marilah kutunjukkan agung tanah leluhur, anakku. U-untuk anakku...t-tercinta." alunan musik itu pun terhenti saat suaminya telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kedua mata Gaara kini tertutup untuk selama-lamanya dan tak akan pernah lagi terbuka untuknya. "G-gaara... kumohon b-bukalah matamu. K-kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Gaara!" Sakura memeluk tubuh Gaara yang terbujur kaku diranjang. Kenapa? Kenapa orang terpenting dalam hidupnya pergi meninggalkannya? Kenapa disaat dia telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan baru, pada saat yang bersamaan pula dia juga kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi? Dunia rasanya sudah tak adil lagi untuk dirinya. Sekarang, sudah tak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan untuk suaminya. Tak akan ada lagi kesedihan, senyum dan canda dari sang suami. Tak ada lagi tempat untuk diajak curhat di rumah setiap hari. Tak ada lagi tempat untuk bermanja dan sebagainya. Orang yang seharusnya akan hidup bersama anaknya kini telah pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali dalam dekapannya untuk selama-lamanya dari hidup Sakura.

"Gaaraaaaaaaaaa!" hari itu Sakura mengerahkan kesedihannya di ruangan tersebut. Para dokter dan suster pun segera menenangkannya, sementara perawat yang lain mengurus jenazah sang Kazekage.

Dua hari telah berlalu setelah pemakaman Gaara. Sampai sekarang belum ada keputusan siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi suaminya. Para tetua masih tak percaya dengan penyakit yang diderita pemimpinnya. Banyak sekali penduduk yang menangis karena kepergiannya. Sosok pemimpin yang penuh tanggung jawab itu kini telah hilang dari desa tercintanya. Tengah malam itu, entah kenapa Sakura ingin mendatangi ruang kerja Gaara yang berada di rumahnya. Dia mencoba membuka laci meja kerja suaminya dan mendapati secarik kertas. Dengan perasaan heran, dia meraih kertas tersebut kemudian mulai membacanya. Tertulis tanggal x bulan x tahun 2010 pada kertas tersebut, jelas sekali itu adalah tulisan tangan suaminya. Sakura melanjutkan kalimat yang ada dibawah tanggal dengan perlahan.

_Tuhan, andai aku bisa memohon_

_Jangan pisahkan aku dari orang-orang yang kusayangi_

_Tuhan, aku hanya ingin kau mengabulkan sedikit permohonanku._

_Bolehkah aku hidup bersama dengan keluargaku lebih lama lagi?_

_Aku ingin melihat anakku tumbuh dewasa dan mendengar memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ayah'._

_Bolehkah?_

_Aku ingin sekali melihat anakku berlari kesana kemari dan bermain denganku._

_Aku ingin melihat istriku terus tersenyum dihadapanku, begitupun anakku._

_Tuhan, aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku lebih dari apapun._

_Aku telah mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang sempurna dimataku._

_Rasanya begitu bahagia setelah menikah dengannya._

_Tapi kenapa kau harus memberiku cobaan hidup seberat ini untukku?_

_Kenapa kau memberiku penyakit mematikan ini untukku?_

_Kenapa penyakitku justru tak mengijinkanku untuk hidup lebih lama lagi?_

_Padahal aku dan istriku akan mempunyai seorang malaikat kecil._

_Tapi kebahagiaan tersebut harus menghilang begitu cepatnya karena penyakit ini._

_Aku semakin merasakan ketakutan saat hari terus berjalan._

_Karena saat itu juga kematian akan mendekatiku._

_Aku takut, takut akan kematian yang sebentar lagi datang._

_Setiap hari rasa sakit yang kurasakan semakin menjadi._

_Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku mati nanti._

_Apakah keluargaku akan menangisi kepergianku?_

_Mungkinkah?_

_Meskipun begitu, aku sangat berharap Tuhan mau menjaga istri dan anakku setelah aku pergi._

_Jangan biarkan mereka hidup dalam kesedihan. Kuharap mereka tetap senang tanpa kehadiranku._

Ini adalah tulisan yang suaminya tulis sehari sebelum dia meninggal. Sakura tak dapat menahan kesedihannya, dia mulai kembali menitikkan air matanya. Sakura kemudian memeluk kertas itu dan sesekali menyebut nama suaminya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Gaara memikul masalah seberat ini. Selama dia hidup bersama Gaara, tak ada sikap-sikapnya yang menurut Sakura merasa aneh. Tak terbayang olehnya, disaat Sakura mungkin tengah bersenang-senang dengannya, saat itu juga Gaara menahan masalahnya yang begitu berat.

Lima tahun telah berlalu, Hoshiko sudah tumbuh besar dan sehat. Sifatnya begitu ceria, aktif dan selalu saja ingin tahu segala hal yang dia temui. Sakura saat ini berumur sekitar 28 tahun, berarti sudah lima tahun sang suami pergi meninggalkannya. Pagi ini terasa begitu cerah, Sakura mencoba memanggil anaknya yang tengah asyik bermain ayunan di taman rumahnya, "Hoshiko, kemarilah! Ada yang ingin ibu berikan untukmu!"

"Iya, bu!" sahutnya dari kejauhan yang kemudian datang menghampiri ibunya yang duduk diteras, "Ada apa, bu?" lanjutnya heran.

"Ibu mau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu, Hoshiko. Dengarkan ibu ya.." Sakura pun mulai menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan merdu, sedangkan sang anak mendengarkan ibunya dengan seksama sambil tersenyum senang.

"Cintaku terhadap negeri ini akan kuturunkan padamu. Semburat sinar merah keemasan, gugusan senja di batas cakrawala. Marilah kutunjukkan agung tanah leluhur, anakku. Untuk anakku tercinta..." setelah menyanyikan lagu tersebut, Sakura bertanya pada anak perempuannya, "Bagaimana lagunya, nak?"

Sang anak mengangguk cepat, "Lagunya bagus banget, bu! Hoshiko suka lagunya! Itu lagu siapa?" tanyanya.

Sakura pun tersenyum simpul, "Itu lagu buatan almarhum ayahmu, sang Godaime Kazekage."

**The End

* * *

**

(1 **Hoshiko**: Bintang (dari kata Hoshi)

**A/N:**

yeeee akhirnya Gaara mati juga! *disabaku*

wah tamat juga nih

maaf lagi yah kalo telat update *dipanggang*

mudah2an ceritanya gak ada yang mengganjal ya (amin)

maaf kalo endingnya mungkin kurang berkenan bagi readers..

Oh iya, bagi yg udah baca mohon review membangunnya yaa ^_^  
kalo mau flame atau kritik boleh asal **LOG IN**!

terima kasih banyakkkk!


End file.
